


【殇浪】无解

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 虽然名字意味不明本质上还是一辆车。私设部分出自前作《半城烟沙》以及《援渡》。免怀疑免惊异这确实是传说中的捆绑销售。作者道德沦丧速度一日千里。





	【殇浪】无解

***

他自幼就本能地可凭直觉判断一个人本质是否为「恶」。  
这并非言灵一族的普遍能力。  
而是浪巫谣独有的特异能力。  
至于为何如此。  
无人了解。

成年以后他在直觉指引下曾诛杀过不少恶人。  
浪巫谣绝非嗜杀之徒。  
然而天赋异能，既见「恶」因，理当斩之，免生其果。  
可惜世人蒙昧，大多认知仅是停留表面，未能深入内涵。  
故其所见，浪巫谣对敌态度实在过于严苛。  
某些对象分明犯事平淡，也被无情处决了。  
于是江湖中人称他「弦歌断邪」。  
其中「断」是断绝生机之「断」。  
至于为何如此。  
无人理解。

浪巫谣由此成为一名无解之人。  
他也从不期待他人的理解。  
直至那天他遇到殇不患。

某种意义上说，殇不患几乎和浪巫谣完全相反。  
这个男人有着一副过分慈悲的心肠。  
哪怕极恶之人，只要一夕悔悟，他都愿给对方机会重来。  
但浪巫谣却赌不起这样的可能。  
谁知道所谓的悔悟里究竟包含几分诚心？  
事后的赎罪对受害者而言又真能补偿其所受伤害？

「恶」的下限永远超出人类想象。

最初殇不患经常在敌人的生杀问题上和他意见相左。  
不过事实证明浪巫谣的直觉比殇不患的理性更可靠。  
随着时间推移殇不患逐渐不再于此跟他争执。  
可是每次遇到抉择关头，男人依然选择谨慎对待。  
「先别动手，让我们再观察一阵如何？」  
即使最后结果总是一成不变印证浪巫谣的预感。  
殇不患始终未曾放弃相信人性的「善」。

「殇，你真是个怪人。」  
「呃……确实挺多人都这么说。」

浪巫谣以为这种日子一直过下去，某天两人终能达成共识。  
他期待殇不患的理解。  
直至那天殇不患离开他。

***

「阿浪，快看我抓到了什么！」殇不患右手提着一只肥硕的白色毛绒动物，兴冲冲地跑回驻地，却只见到一捆堆放整齐的竹竿竹枝，以及靠放在青石边上的器灵琵琶。  
「聆牙，阿浪去哪了？」四下张望没能发现乐师身影，殇不患便向可能知情的对象开口问道。  
「刚往东边走了。」聆牙有些悚然地看着他手里抓着的那只小东西：「你带回的莫非是……竹鼠？」  
「不错。」殇不患特意将竹鼠举起好让聆牙看清楚：「东离的竹鼠比西幽的要可爱肥美多了，不如我们……」  
「不要！阿浪一向不好肉食，你可别想让他同意吃老鼠！」  
「……我是说把它留着给阿浪也看看。」殇不患对着聆牙若有所思：「想不到原来你怕老鼠啊……」  
「它是啃木头的好吗？」聆牙被竹鼠的火热眼神看得心底发毛：「你赶紧把它哪来的塞回哪去！」  
「阿浪都还没看到怎么能放走？」殇不患从柴火堆里随意抽了根绳子绑住竹鼠：「我相信以聆牙你的实力不会在这种状况下吃亏，在我们回来以前就跟小家伙好好相处吧！」  
殇大侠向聆牙意味深长地一笑，转身离开寻人去了。  
聆牙只得留在原地和竹鼠开始大眼瞪小眼的和平共处。  
「殇不患……我恨你……！」

这是一处极为广袤高大的毛竹林。  
浓艳欲滴的翠绿密密实实地遮天蔽日，虽然尚是未时过半，此地却无日光刺目，只有稀稀疏疏的光斑从竹子枝叶间的缝隙透漏出来，别有一番怡然意趣。  
殇不患一路向东前行，耳边潺潺流水之声越发清晰。  
（水声代表前方必有河流……没有随身携带聆牙……难道阿浪是去沐浴？）  
想到「沐浴」二字，殇不患立刻又忆起之前两人为解毒不得不交合渡气的情景，顿时一阵面红耳赤。  
（我在想什么呢！昨日误会惹他生气已是不该，现在居然还敢胡思乱想！）  
压下心头绮思，殇不患定神静心继续走向目的地。又行片刻后眼前豁然开朗，正是一片宽阔平整的河滩。  
殇不患眼尖地发现浪巫谣的外衣被平铺在河边一块光滑的岩石上，但河里却全然不见青年身影。  
（潜入水底了吗……不对……应该是在上方！）  
奇妙的感应使殇不患忍不住抬头向天顶望去。  
他几乎在一瞬间就捕捉到了万绿丛中那一点红。  
浪巫谣借助轻功站在长竹之巅俯视这片无垠竹海。  
猎猎强风吹动青年脑后发辫，如同飞扬舞动的凤凰尾羽。  
这副如梦似幻的景象深深撼动观者的心灵。  
「竹涛万顷，有凤来仪……」  
殇不患不禁低声赞叹。

然而凤凰是否真会永远为他停留？  
身处劲风中的青年直欲振翅腾飞的身姿让男人忽感莫名心慌。  
殇不患足下借力跃起，几个起落攀至青年立身之处，从身后伸臂将浪巫谣一把拥入怀中。  
「殇……？」  
虽然察觉男人到来，却不意对方突然作此亲密举动。浪巫谣脚下微滑，连带揽着他的殇不患一起向地面坠落。  
殇不患提脚一踢竹身，在半空中转身化劲，以浪巫谣在上自己在下的姿势摔落在还算柔软草地上滚了几圈，变成了自己在上浪巫谣在下的状态。  
「抱歉，是我太莽撞了。」殇不患有点郁闷地将头埋在浪巫谣肩上说道。  
「……无事。」  
殇不患见两人都沾了满身草屑，连忙爬起身来并顺手拉起身下青年：「既然滚得一身狼藉，那便同去梳洗沐浴一番吧。」  
浪巫谣一愣，随即低垂睫羽。  
他低应了一声：「好。」

殇不患背对浪巫谣除下衣衫放好后径自先下了河。  
他实在没有自信在面对意中人的裸体时不起反应。  
以至于连回头看一眼的勇气也欠奉。  
男人甚至感觉眼下状况比起当年闯入国库夺剑还要惊险刺激。  
悉窣的解衣声响不停钻入耳中，挑引殇不患血脉躁动，心跳加剧。  
力图压制的记忆画面倏然全部涌入脑海。  
触手滑腻的白皙肌肤，精悍结实的柔韧肌理。  
凌乱披散的顺滑橘发，紧密交缠的手足肢体。  
半开半阖的迷离眼眸，似张非张的柔软嘴唇。  
还有带着魔性的喘息呻吟之声……  
「……殇？」  
被浪巫谣一唤惊醒的殇不患慌慌张张回身应话：「啊、啊阿浪你好了吗？」  
青年已经脱去衣饰入水，正站在殇不患身后困惑地看着他。  
「我没事。」  
浪巫谣肩部以下都浸在河水里影影绰绰看不真切。  
这令殇不患略感放松之余，心里又不免生出些遗憾来。  
静谧的气氛中两人一时相对无言。  
蓦然殇不患无意一瞥，看见浪巫谣鬓边沾上一片竹叶。  
于是他自然伸手拈去青年发上叶片。  
回过神来只见青年认真注视着自己。  
殇不患心头一热，不由对浪巫谣说：「我帮你洗发吧，阿浪。」  
浪巫谣对他的提议显得有些意外，但没说什么仅是乖巧转身背对男人。  
这种任对方施为的完全信任姿态让殇不患更感心动不已。  
男人举手尽可能轻柔地用指头搓揉青年打湿的长发。  
「……殇，你有心事？」  
殇不患的动作顿了一下才继续。  
「昨天的事情，对不起。」  
「虽然你已不在意了，但我欠你一句正式道歉。」  
「我还是不赞成你的做法，不过我知道你有自己的理由。」  
「不能理解你的感受，让我觉得过意不去。」  
如果始终不能了解，是否最后终将渐行渐远，乃至……  
「殇！」浪巫谣猛然回身环抱住男人：「我不会离开。」  
凤凰若想飞离，没有任何事物能够阻挡。  
凤凰不曾远去，是因已经找到栖息之所。  
殇不患就是浪巫谣的归属。  
所以他心甘情愿收敛羽翼。  
「……谢谢你，阿浪。」

情之所至，彼此倾心的二人自然而然地胶着到一起。  
唇齿相依一定是世间有情人表达爱意最美妙的方式。  
浪巫谣略微失神地这样想着。  
他的唇含着殇不患的唇，殇不患的舌卷着他的舌。  
分不清是谁的唾液在双方口中融合后被吞食。  
你中有我，我中有你。  
浑然一体，永不分离。  
好不容易殇不患总算停止对青年唇舌的掠夺，开始转移阵地。  
男人的吮吻和舔咬顺着浪巫谣洁白的脖颈蜿蜒而下，然后停留在他的左胸前。  
淡粉的圆珠被殇不患叼在嘴里吮吸咬啮的痒痛感觉令青年倍感羞耻。  
同时男人手下动作不停，左手扶着浪巫谣后腰，右手探到身前摸索寻到他已然微硬的那根撸动起来。  
浪巫谣有些紧张地抓住殇不患双臂，用力间指甲不慎划破对方皮肤，让男人发出一声闷哼。  
青年一惊想要放手：「……抱歉。」  
「无事。」殇不患左手发力将浪巫谣揽得更近：「巫谣，捉紧我的肩膀。」  
「……？」青年用不解的眼神看向男人但并未得到答案，只得依言照做。  
却见殇不患深吸一口气，忽然低身潜入水下。  
接着浪巫谣感到下体被纳入一处温热柔软是所在。  
怔了一下反应过来发生何事的浪巫谣再也顾不得压抑自身魔性嗓音放声呻吟。  
其实殇不患的技巧算不得高明，可是一想到至爱之人在费尽心思取悦自己，浪巫谣就要迷失于快感的深渊中。  
被口腔包围，缩紧，含吸，吞咽。偶尔会被牙齿不小心刮蹭到也是甜蜜的痛楚。  
后穴也在同时遭到入侵。男人修长的手指灵活地钻进甬道内揉按扩张，先是一根，待到青年适应再添一根，循序增至四根。  
体内的异物不断试探之后，抚上一小块褶皱不平的部位，猛然用力按下。  
浪巫谣一刹那感觉自己仿佛跨过了生死的界限。  
他禁不住流下激情登顶的泪水，挺腰发泄出来。  
身后的手指全部撤出，殇不患从水底重新浮了上来。  
「咳、咳……巫谣你还好吧？」  
男人嘴角还溢着一丝暧昧白液。  
浪巫谣双眼发红地狠狠吻上殇不患的嘴唇。  
他抬腿挂在男人腰上，伸手握住对方早已坚挺烫热的硕大向自己后穴塞去。  
倒是殇不患被他的激烈反应震了一下，急忙制止青年的鲁莽行动以免他弄伤自己:「让我来吧……巫谣。」  
浪巫谣闻言不再坚持，低头埋到男人胸前将一切交由他支配。  
殇不患挺身将自己送入浪巫谣体内。  
他们终于再度合为一体。  
男人不再忍耐，握着青年腰肢开始了强硬狠厉的抽送。  
雄壮的肉杵进出之间一下一下重重撞击在浪巫谣要害之处。  
窄小的穴道缩放之间一下一下紧紧包裹着殇不患勃发之处。  
同等的欢愉使得情人们愈发水乳交融。  
河流在两个男人的媾和中搅得水花迸溅，一塌糊涂。  
沉重的喘息和呻吟在竹涛声中回响飘荡，久久不息。  
和着水声、风声，幕天席地，相爱的人放纵真情，难舍难分肆意纠缠。  
终成无解。  
永世不解。

***

酉时将过，红日早已坠落西山，只余天边一抹霞色见证日落的辉煌。  
殇不患背着因劳累过度而睡着的浪巫谣回到营地。  
「呃——聆牙，我们回来了。」殇不患有些困窘地向琵琶打了声招呼。  
聆牙非常不给面子地翻了个白眼冷笑：「呵呵……殇大侠果然好享受。」  
殇不患将浪巫谣小心翼翼安置在聆牙旁边靠好，厚着脸皮认错：「是我不好，回得迟了……你跟小家伙处得怎样？」  
聆牙斜睨一眼远处睡得万事不知的竹鼠，哼了一声：「还成吧……明天我们离开时你再把它放走。」  
「咦，你现在不讨厌老鼠了？」殇不患饶有兴趣发问。  
聆牙顿时恼羞成怒：「阿浪都能喜欢上你了，我不讨厌老鼠又有什么值得大惊小怪的？！」  
殇不患心中一甜，脸上一热：「这怎么能相提并论？」  
说着不由回头看向身后，恰见醒过来的浪巫谣也看向自己。  
恋人目光相触，心底俱是暖意。  
因缘一事，自古无解。  
我今所求，唯有不解。

—完—


End file.
